


I Want it Filthy

by orphan_account



Series: A Kink You Can't Sweat Out [4]
Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Frank is fresh out of prison, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild S&M, PWP, Pain Kink, Post-Prison, Prison Bitch!Gerard, Rough Sex, Spanking, asshole!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Blood, blood, blood</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pump mud through my veins</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm a dirty, dirty girl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want it filthy</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a video that I watched a long time ago.  
> The song is Blood by In This Moment (which is amazing).
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta, Cat.  
> fun fact; I wrote that without looking at the keyboard.
> 
> x x x

_I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me_  
_I hate you for every time you ever bled for me_  
_I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me_  
_I hate you for never taking control of me_

Frank's been waiting for this day for a while now.

Two years, to be exact. 

He told the little  _faggot_  that he'll be coming for him. Just because he’d got out of the joint before Daddy didn't mean anything. Once you're a prison bitch, you're always a prison bitch. There was no way in fucking hell Frank was going to forget that tight ass; it's been way too long and he's not going to wait anymore. He smirked as he walked up the driveway to the door. He was going to teach Gerard a little lesson. 

He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The best thing about being a prison daddy was everything that belonged to the bitch, belonged to Frank too. Gerard lived in a nice two-story house with a roommate, Bert McCracken, and Frank knew that he had to go. Frank personally wanted to do it the hard way, and take him out himself, but he knew that the little bitch wouldn't let him, so Frank figured that he would have to do it the easy way, offer him money.

He couldn't do it now though, now he had some personal business to take care of and it had a name. _Gerard Arthur Way._

 _I hate you for always saving me from myself_  
_I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else_  
_I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge_  
_I hate you for every kind word you ever said_  
_I'll bleed you dry now_

He knocked on the door, crossing his arms. God, he couldn't  _wait_ to get Gerard on his knees, sucking on his cock. Gerard was a natural cock sucker; he knew exactly how Frank liked it, and this time Gerard wouldn't be in an orange, baggy prison suit. Oh no, Frank knew about Gerard's crossdressing. Frank was going to make sure that he fucked Gerard in all of his prettiest skirts. 

He grunted and knocked on the door again, wondering if Gerard remembered what he’d told him, or if he thought that Frank had forgotten him, maybe he even wished for that. Frank was glad to burst his bubble. He heard a muffled "I'm coming," and adjusted his sleeveless jacket. His tattoos were bright and colourful, he had no reason to cover them now, and he knew that Gerard fucking  _loved_  them. Then the door started to open.

"Bert did you forg—" Gerard stopped himself mid-sentence as he stared at the being on the other side of the threshold that was  _certainly_ not Bert. 

"What the fuck are you doing here, Frank? When did you get out?" Frank only chuckled a Gerard’s surprise, pushing him out of the way to walk inside. He heard the door close and turned around, examining Gerard.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here" Frank taunted, clicking his tongue. Gerard's hair was black now - Frank had loved the vibrant orange hair, but the black was really working for him too - and he’d gained a bit of weight, but that only made Frank want to fuck him harder. 

 _Blood, blood, blood_  
_Pump mud through my veins_  
_Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_  
_I'm not that easy_

Especially in that short, black skirt Gerard was wearing. It stopped mid-thigh, making Frank smirk. Gerard was also wearing a thin hoodie, but Frank didn't care about that - it'd be the first thing coming off.

"Someone's looking pretty today. What a nice skirt, Gerard." Gerard blushed at the compliment, the light pink going quite well with his outfit.

"I mean it, Frank. Why are you here?"

"Don't you remember what I told you the day you left?"

"I didn't think you'd take it seriously! I don't want you here, Frank!"

"Why is that? Hm? Are you fucking Bert?" Frank leaned his head back to laugh, before looking right into Gerard's eyes. "I'll fucking kill him, Gerard and you know that."

" _No!_ He isn't fucking me, you asshole! He's my fucking roommate! You need to leave Frank!"

 _Blood, blood, blood_  
_Pump mud through my veins_  
_I'm a dirty, dirty girl_  
_I want it filthy_

Frank started coming closer, making Gerard move backwards until he was firmly against the door. Frank stood in front of him, his pointer finger digging into Gerard's chest.

"The  _bitch_ is trying to fight against  _Daddy?_  I should kick your ass _right_   _fucking_ now, you fucking  _slut."_ Gerard widened his eyes, and shook his head quickly. 

"Did someone forget who the actual prison bitch is?" Frank taunted, a smirk appearing on his face. Frank looked down and smiled, a chuckle escaping his lips. "No matter what you say, Babydoll – I know that you still want me, isn't that right?" Frank cupped Gerard's erection, before sliding his hand under Gerard's skirt and humming appreciatively as he felt no underwear. Gerard nodded, finally letting his guard down. 

"C'mon, Beauty, tell Daddy what he wants to hear."

 _Blood, blood, blood_  
_Pump mud through my veins_  
_Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_  
_I'm not that easy_

"Frank..."

"No, use the correct term." Frank clicked his tongue, shaking his head. 

_"Daddy, please."_

"You know what? Here's a little game changer; get on your knees and tell Daddy want he wants to hear." Gerard looked at him surprised, before nodding slowly, sinking down to his knees. Frank looked down at him, raising his eyebrows. "C'mon..."

 _Blood, blood, blood_  
_Pump mud through my veins_  
_I'm a dirty, dirty girl_  
_I want it filthy_

"I want you so much, D-Daddy." Frank laughed breathlessly, petting Gerard softly. "That's a good boy. Now, get it out."

Gerard nodded, licking his bottom lip as he stared at Frank's crotch. He finally got around to unzipping Frank's pants, and then placed his mouth on Frank's clothed cock, running his tongue along the length. Frank groaned, grabbing a handful of Gerard's short dark hair making him look up and meet his eyes. Frank would never admit it to Gerard, but fuck, he'd been waiting so long for this moment. Gerard might be a needy, whiny bitch, but Frank liked him. 

Gerard quickly pulled away from Frank's thick cock to take it out from his boxers before wrapping his lips around just the tip. Gerard wasn't going to lie, he fucking missed this. He even missed Frank. Frank was an interesting man, _god_ , he's so sexy and smart _,_ but also very dangerous. Gerard didn't want to start worrying about that though; the only thing he wanted right now was Frank's cock. 

"That's a good boy." Frank moaned, tilting his head back. He closed his eyes and began rocking his hips, forcing his cock deeper into Gerard's mouth. Gerard's whines and moans vibrated through his cock, making it even better for Frank. Then, Frank abruptly pulled Gerard off his cock, making him cough and look up at him, eyes big and wondering. Frank grabbed Gerard by the arm, pulling him up.

Gerard looked like a mess, but Frank loved it.  

 _I love you for everything you ever took from me_  
_I love the way you dominate and you violate me_  
_I love you for every time you gave up on me_  
_I love you for the way you look when you lie to me_

"Get on the fucking couch." Gerard nodded, scurrying to the couch and getting on all fours. Gerard stuck his ass out, shaking it; the skirt didn't cover much, but it sure made Gerard even sexier.

"Daddy..." Gerard purred, giggling softly. Frank went to stand behind him, lifting Gerard's skirt up.

Gerard’s large ass was one body part of his that Frank absolutely _adored_ : Gerard’s ass was just so soft, pale and round — and _god,_ how it _jiggled_ when he fucked him, how it displayed his glowing red hand prints beautifully after a spanking  — it was everything Frank wanted.

Frank placed both hands on Gerard's bare ass, grabbing at it.

"I bet Bert would love to fuck you. I wouldn't blame him, y’know?" Frank smiled, as he smacked him. Gerard whined, pushing his ass out. "I mean, just look at you. You look like a fucking  _whore._ Bet you know that, right? You wanna look all seductive, but you know he can't have you." Gerard shook his head, wiggling his ass.

"Daddy, please!"

 _I love you for never believing in what I say_  
_I love you for never once giving me my way_  
_I love you for never delivering me from pain_  
_I love you for always driving me insane_  
_I'll bleed you dry now_

"Don't fucking lie to me. You're such a fucking tease, you know that right? Is this how you dress all the time? In super short skirts and big hoodies?" Gerard blushed, nodding slowly. It made Frank laugh, smacking him again. Gerard let out a plaintive whine, pulling at his short hair. "I almost feel bad for him. Does he even know that you're an ex-convict?  _Does he, Amore?"_ Gerard covered his face, nodding slowly. 

Frank hummed. "What does he think about it?" Gerard let out a bitter laugh, before responding.

"He’s a good little Christian boy. So, he doesn’t really approve of prostitution and drug use, but he’s not an asshole about it." Gerard let out a harsh gasp as he felt Frank's wet finger roughly push inside him. He rolled his hips back, biting his bottom lip. Frank pushed in a second digit, chuckling at Gerard's pathetic whines.

 _Blood, blood, blood_  
_Pump mud through my veins_  
_Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_  
_I'm not that easy_

"You like that, Babydoll?"

"Yes, Daddy. I  _love_ it." Gerard continued to push back against Frank’s fingers, before they were roughly pulled out, so Frank could take off his shirt. Gerard turned his head to get a good look at Frank, especially his tattoos. Frank was a heavily tattooed man; he had ink everywhere, except on his face for which Gerard was glad.

"Take off that stupid jacket, Gerard." 

Gerard nodded, and started clumsily taking off his thin jacket, watching as Frank pulled off his pants and boxers, allowing his erection to spring free. Gerard spread his legs a little, arching his back, then stuck two fingers in his mouth, wetting them, and then reached behind himself, lightly rubbing his entrance, before pushing them inside. He groaned, dropping his head on the couch, breathing heavily.

"Good thing I bought lube, right, Babydoll?"

"Yes, Da-Daddy."

Frank chuckled, flicking open the mini bottle of lube, before squeezing a good dollop into his hand. He placed the bottle on the table, and starting stroking his cock.

"Go ahead, Babyboy, touch your cock for daddy."

"Yes, Daddy."

 _Blood, blood, blood_  
_Pump mud through my veins_  
_I'm a dirty, dirty girl_  
_I want it filthy_

Gerard rearranged himself once more, keeping his fingers inside. His other hand went to attend to his cock, stroking it. Gerard was whining and wheezing; moaning so loud that Frank was pretty sure that he could probably just get off at this. Gerard looked like a whorish mess; a wild haired, half naked, whining, whorish mess, and Frank fucking loved it. This was so much better than in prison, he didn't have to deal with all the other idiots calling out randomly, no, they were alone. For now, of course, but Frank would deal with the Bert problem later. 

"What if Bert walked in right now, Babydoll? Seeing you like this, and knowing your background, he'd think that you're a dirty whore! But you're not anyone else's whore, right?"

"Yes, Daddy!”

“That’s right, Gerard. You’re mine.”

Gerard groaned at that, moving his fingers faster. Gerard was trembling in pleasure, it was so hard for him to support himself. He was sweaty and horny and he just _wanted_. He wanted Frank inside of him, pounding the fuck out of him. He really couldn't wait anymore - he wanted to come with Frank's cock inside him _so_ badly. 

"Frank please!”

Frank only grunted as he enjoyed the show. Gerard yanked his fingers out of himself, let out a loud whine at the loss. He let go of his sensitive cock and looked at Frank.

"Please." Gerard begged. Frank stared at him, lazily stroking his cock, then finally nodded, walking over to Gerard. Frank was so happy, he'd been waiting for this moment for _two fucking years_ , and now he was finally getting it.  He let out a low chuckle as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Gerard's entrance. 

"I'm not gonna go slow on you, Babyboy."

"I don't give a fuck" Gerard growled back, pushing his ass out. Then he cried out as Frank forced the rest of his cock inside him. 

"Don't give a fuck, huh? Is that so?"

"Fuck you, Frank!"

Frank smirked at that, biting his bottom lip as he pulled out. Gerard cried at the loss, wiggling his ass. Frank pushed him completely down, getting between Gerard's spread legs. "Bert might tolerate your bitchiness, but Daddy does not." 

"Daddy..." Gerard whined, crying out as Frank smacked his ass again. 

"Don't you want to be a good boy for Daddy?"

Gerard stayed quiet, hesitant, before nodding.

"Yes, Daddy." He replied weakly, breathing heavily. "I need you, Daddy."

Gerard was so fucking perfect — pretty _and_ perfect.

Gerard needed Frank more than Frank needed Gerard, but Frank could feel his self-control slipping: he was going to give it to him.

"That's a good boy."


	2. natural born sinners (exxxtra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are _panties_ on the table!" He squeaked, making Frank chuckle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this took a whole lot of work
> 
> The beloved second chapter is here! I hope you like this one like you liked the first one.
> 
> Thank you, Cat. You're the best. 
> 
> x x x

It's been a month since Frank came back into Gerard's life.

Gerard knows what he's doing is stupid and dangerous and that he should've called the cops when Frank left the very day it all happened. Yet, Frank was such a powerful man - a powerful and strange man. Gerard would never admit it, but Frank gave him all these mixed feelings that teenagers got around their stupid crushes. He knew that this wasn't high school, and he wasn't a teenager, but Frank was just that type of man. 

Gerard could remember what happened the day after. 

Gerard honestly thought it'd be a onetime thing; Frank got what he wanted, then he'd leave. However, that was not the case.

The next day, during breakfast, someone knocked on the door. Of course, Bert would be leaving for church soon so he was already dressed in his finest suit, while Gerard was in a pink skirt without a shirt. He'd already given Gerard one of his infamous looks. Those were the times that Gerard was glad that Bert didn't voice his thoughts often. 

So, Bert went to open the door and finally met Gerard's tiny cellmate. 

Frank came in with a large box in his hands, barging past a surprised Bert. And now he's been here for a month; always around Gerard, always glaring at Bert. Frank was a strange and possessive man. He was also a sex addict. Frank wanted to have sex a lot, and if Gerard could be perfectly honest; it didn't bother him, but it sure did bother Bert. Thankfully, Bert hasn't walked in on any of the times they'd decided to have sex in the living room, the kitchen, or that one on Bert's bedroom's floor (Gerard had protested at first, but Frank was persistent).  

 -

"Lift your legs up higher, Babyboy. Don't you want Daddy to finger fuck you harder, little slut?"

Gerard whined as he tried to slowly lift his legs higher. They were in the living room, on the couch: Gerard was pretty sure that this spot was Frank's favourite place to fuck him. Gerard was seated on Frank's lap, his back to Frank's chest and his arms under his ankles so his legs could be held high and wide open. One of Frank's arms was wrapped tight around Gerard's waist, while other was under Gerard's leg, with three fingers pumping furiously inside him.

"Please,  _please, Daddy!"_  Gerard cried out, his body glistening with sweat. 

Gerard's baby blue skirt was scrunched up around his hips, his panties were on the table, and Frank just kept on roughly thrusting his fingers, no matter how loud Gerard got. Gerard tilted his head back, capturing Frank's bottom lip with his teeth. It was completely unfair that Frank was clothed in one of his nicest suits, while Gerard looked like a prostitute from under a bridge, but Frank looked  _so fucking hot_ in that suit, so Gerard pretty much forgave him. 

Frank pulled away; staring into Gerard's eyes as he finally pulled his fingers out. Gerard was trembling on Frank's lap, his cheeks were red and wet from the tears, and his arms were hurting from holding his legs up for such a long time. Gerard slowly let go of his legs, letting them drop on top of Frank's. "Frank..." he whined softly, his chest furiously moving up and down as he tried to regulate his breathing. Gerard blushed as he felt Frank's eyes roam all over his body. It was always those times in which Gerard felt a little insecure. 

"Stand up." Gerard looked at Frank with wide eyes before nodding reluctantly, getting up quickly. 

 Gerard's skirt fell back into place as he turned around to face Frank. Frank sat there with a devilish smirk, one leg over the other. Gerard covered his bare chest with a small frown on his face. He felt so embarrassed. Frank just continued to stare at him, his eyes capturing any little detail they could find. Gerard didn't know how it could get any worse. 

He heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Gerard! I know you don't like church, but one of my co—" 

Gerard wanted to cry. 

Bert stood in the kitchen's doorway, stunned, and with Baptist church fliers in his hands. A heavy blush settled on Bert's cheeks as he looked at Gerard's half covered, shaky form.

"Okay, um, wow, this is just, okay." Bert leaned against the doorway, eyes closed.

"There are _panties_ on the table!" He squeaked, making Frank chuckle.

"Hello, Bert. How nice of you to show up." Frank wore a tight smile, pulling Gerard by the arm roughly onto his lap. "Say hello, Gerard. I don't want him to think you're fucking rude, do I?"

"Frank, I don't fucking wan—"

"No one cares about what  _you_ want to do, Angel; I certainly don't. Now, c'mon, do it before I  _make_ you do it." Gerard nodded slowly, his hands shaking with fear. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll try to be better," Gerard whispered, looking anywhere else other than Frank's eyes before he turned to Bert's stunned form with a small smile. "Hello, Bert." 

Gerard really wanted to cry. 

"So, McCracken, what do you think?"

Bert looked down at his shoes, muttering to himself. Gerard was sure that he was praying. It made Gerard want to snort, but he only turned his head to face Frank, meeting his dark eyes. Frank hummed to himself, his tattooed fingers slowly rubbing circles onto Gerard's soft, pale thighs.

"C'mon, McCracken, just say it. God won't strike you down for being honest."

Frank chuckled, before tapping Gerard's thigh twice. Gerard couldn't help but giggle as Frank removed his arms from around his waist. He quickly stood up and went over to the other side of the table. He watched Bert for a second, who stood still with wide eyes, and then quickly turned around so his back faced Bert. Gerard met Frank's fiery eyes and shivered as if he was naked in a blizzard. 

"I mean, look at him. Isn't he the prettiest little whore you've ever seen? God, and let me tell you about his  _ass!_ So fucking tight and warm; it's a shame that you never got to try it out, right Bert?"

Bert only stumbled over his words, making himself sound like an idiot - an idiot in denial. 

Frank soon took off his coat with a pleased look on his face, and Gerard just wanted to know what was going on in his horrid head. 

"You should've seen the little whore when he first came to prison, Robert. He was a skinny little fairy with flaming red hair. He looked like the type of guy who'd get destroyed on the first day, but do you know what the good thing was? He got to be  _my_ cellmate, he was a lucky little bitch. He could've been with anyone else, maybe even Aleksander - oh, was he a man! A tall, Swedish man with large muscles who has been there for years - is still there - but no, he became mine. He was unruly at first, but I managed to tame him."

Frank stopped to chuckle to himself, staring straight into Gerard's dark eyes. 

"But, let me tell you something, Robert," He began, standing up so his crotch was directly in Gerard's line of sight. "Gerard is nothing but a whore. A selfish, possessive whore. There's no other use for him, you see. He's a  _tease,_ a  _trollop - I don't know how you live with him!_ I would give him to you," He swiftly ignored Gerard's pathetic whimpering, "But, look at him; he needs me. He would be a crying mess if I wasn't here."

The room stayed quiet other than Gerard's whimpers in the background. He was visibly shaking with lust -  _maybe a little fear_  - and he arched his back, hoping to get  _someone's_ attention. 

"You should go, Bert. I would love if you left  _permanently,_ but not even I can get my way all the time." 

Bert snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at the two for a good ten seconds before he quickly left, forgetting all about his Baptist church fliers that were still on the floor.  

Frank crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Gerard, who stared back at him, desperation seemed to cover him like a blanket. Frank gave him a small smile, uncrossed his arms and pulled down his pants to reveal his thick, hard cock, causing Gerard to whine out loud.

"Please, give it to me, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> *cartwheels back to hell*
> 
>  
> 
> (aka what am I doing with life)  
> I hope you liked it.  
> I might add a second chapter; would you guys want one?


End file.
